The present invention relates to a thin-film magnetic head, a method for producing the same and a magnetic disk device having a slider using the same, and particularly, to a thin-film magnetic head using a magnetoresistive film, for example, of MR (Magnetoresistive) type, GMR (Grand Magnetoresistive), TMP (Tunneling Junction Magnetoresistive) type, and CCP (Current Perpendicular in Plane) type, and a method for producing the same, and a magnetic disk device having slider using the same.